Monitoring of a network of an industrial plant is important to ensure continuous operation of the industrial plant. Early detection of anomalies associated with the network may help to avoid unexpected costs of maintenance of the industrial plant. Some anomalies are rare and can be hard to detect.
Furthermore, providing an immediate status of the network capabilities and infrastructure of the industrial plant can be helpful in determining minimum requirements for an upgrade or whether an installation of new software is needed.
Moreover, monitoring of the network of an industrial plant may be used to perform online screening analytic of vibration and electrical signatures.